


First Kiss

by Danidoll19



Series: Kiss Klaus club [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoll19/pseuds/Danidoll19
Summary: The umbrella academy kids where isolated, while Allison and Luther where wrapped up in each other the rest switched about. Klaus especially





	First Kiss

Klaus knew from an early age that he liked boys, however he wanted to know if kissing a boy was as good as he thought it would be.

_______________________

Klaus would have his first kiss at 12.

_______________________

Klaus was in front of his mirror, while Ben was sprawled across Klaus bed reading a book.

Ben watched as Klaus applied pink lip gloss to his pouty lips.

"Does that not taste weird?" Ben questioned. Ben flipped into his stomach to watch Klaus. Klaus looked at Ben in the mirror.

"I got cherry flavoured, so it's not bad," Klaus replied. Klaus took out mascara next and began to apply it.

" Cherry? Why is it cheery flavoured? Why are they flavoured period? " Ben wondered aloud.

Klaus finished his eyes and spun on his seat to face Ben.

Klaus smiled with mischief "It's for kissing, imagine if it tasted horrible no one would want to kiss."

Ben looked down to hide his blush. "So why are you wearing it? Their is no one to kiss here, unless you mean Vanya. I'm pretty sure Luther would kill you if you kissed Allison."

Klaus laughed and sauntered over to Ben, flopping on to the bed beside Ben.

"Don't be silly Ben. I don't want to kiss girls silly," Klaus smiled shyly at Ben.

" Oh.. W-who then? " Ben questioned sitting up into his heels, twisting his fingers together. "Would you kiss anyone here?"

"Well, Not Luther ignoring the Allison issue, he's just too much of a goody to-shoes. Five maybe, if only to see if he's good at everything like he claims. Diego, yes probably he has that intense thing going on, I think he'd be really good or really bad." Klaus sat up now so he say directly across from Ben.

"And me? " Ben asked shyly looking at Klaus from under his eye lashes.

"You benny-boo? Yes, your my best pal who would be better for a first kiss?" Klaus beamed at Ben " Plus you're super cute!"

"R-Really?" Ben blushed, looking at Klaus fully now.

Klaus studied Ben, he meant what he said. He want his first kiss to be special, what's more special than your best friend?

"Ben..can I kiss you?" Klaus blushed bright red looking down. Klaus was usually bold and loud but he felt shy and awkward now, wondering if Ben would say yes. Klaus was also slightly panicked he'd say no.

Ben took a minute to look at Klaus taking in his blush. Dressed in a loose pink top and a grey knee length skirt stolen from one of their sisters. He's never kissed anyone, never really thought about it. Now though he was staring at Klaus pink lips.

"Yes!" Ben blurted out. Ben coughed " Yes... yes you can kiss me. "

Klaus smiled at Ben and slowly leaned in, placing his hands on Ben's shoulders. Their lips touched briefly but both boys giggled at each other. Leaning in again they kissed several more times that night, giggling and cuddling.

For Klaus he's always this would be one of his fondest moments at the academy. Though they kissed several times over the years, this would always be one of his favourites.


End file.
